Working Late
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: When Quatre works too much, Trowa manages to drag him away, of his own free will. How can this be? Read at own risk, pointless, sappy, and yea!


Ha!  
  
I met my own Quatre today!  
  
Blonde, like, truely baby blonde, blue eyes, that are sooo soft and gentle, tall, very compared to me, and he's only year 10, a year older then me; 15!!  
  
Whoo!  
  
He's soo cute, and I don't know him that well, I was with my friend, and her cousin came to ask her something, and blonde-boy came!!  
  
He even has a cute voice!!  
  
It has a bit of an accent to it, so I'm thinking maybe south african, when he was younger?  
  
*shrugs*  
  
Whats it matter?  
  
He's sooo adorable, but even though he looks so soft and cuddly, as in, perfect face, voice that doesn't break, and I'm sure he's pretty strong!! ^^  
  
I can't believe it took me untill just before to figure out that he looks like Quatre, I mean, they're nearly identical!  
  
Nearly, apart from he's so cute, and real!! I'll have to get my friend to drag up some dirt on him....  
  
I don't even like Quatre that much, I'm all Heero, Trowa and Duo, but he is sooo hot!!  
  
But he's inspired me to write this, as I am in no mood to write angst!!  
  
Um, this is going to be pointless, you most likely won't like it, but oh well, read if you dare!!  
  
Warning; reading this may cause whatever braincells you have left to disintergrate, short, plotless, blah blah blah. Oh, guy/guy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was nine o'clock, and everybody was out of the building, away from work, and being happy.  
  
All but one.  
  
The head of the whole place, Quatre Rebarbe Winner, was sitting at his desk, completely lost under piles of work, and feeling downright depressed.  
  
Depressed because he had declined all the help that had been offered to him.  
  
'How stupid can I get?'  
  
Silently berating himself, the boy opened his soft blue eyes, and focoused them on a paper in front of him.  
  
But focous they did not, only blurred, then snapped into alignment, then blurred again.  
  
'Man, this is really getting to me.'  
  
Sighing, he stood, slowly to stop his poor muscles from being disturbed by sudden movement, and he crossed the room to retrieve himself a drink of cool water.  
  
As the liquid fell from tap to cup, Quatre sighed again.  
  
'I don't care how long this takes, Trowa never lets me work Sundays, and this has to be done for Monday.'  
  
Thinking about his strong but silent boyfriend made him feel replenished, but then the reminder of work brought him back down to earth.  
  
'Oh well.'  
  
Sitting down at the desk again, he picked up the paper, staring at it.  
  
'How sad am I, it's Saturday night, I'm fifteen, and I'm at my own buisness, running overtime *majourly* to get a few propositions done.'  
  
That had to be a new low, and even Quatre admitted it.  
  
'Lucky Trowa only has to go to school, and that isn't as hard as this, no matter what Duo says. But, I inherited this, not my friends, so I have to bear it.'  
  
Now truely focusing on the paper, Quatre read it.  
  
*~*  
  
'Next one..'  
  
Picking up the next paper, Quatre saw that it was the last in it's pile.  
  
'Only three piles to go!!'  
  
Of course, each pile was a good four thousand sheets of paper, at least.  
  
When he was half way through the paper, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Winner speaking?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
There was no mistaking that grunt, it was Heero Yuy, a friend of Quatre's.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing calling me?"  
  
"I was asked to see where you were, Winner, and found you here."  
  
Frowning down the phone, Quatre asked,  
  
"Who asked you to do that?"  
  
"A certain baka we all know and hate."  
  
Quatre laughed half-heartedly as he heard protests from the background, and shouts of, 'It's know and love, and don't call me foriegn things I don't understand!'  
  
"Anyway, why'd Duo want you to ring me?"  
  
"Duo wanted to ask if you'd like to join him, Wufei, and I for dinner. At a pub, as per Duo's 'shotgun' privellages."  
  
"Bet you he told you to say that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sighing, Quatre galnced at the paper.  
  
"Well, I can make it in.... four hours, if I rush, so how about you ring Trowa, and go with him? I'm kinda stuck in the middle of a paper explosion of work here."  
  
"Hn. I'll ring Trowa for you, goodbye."  
  
"Bye Heero."  
  
Hearing the beeps signalling Heero's hanging up, Quatre placed the phone back.  
  
He had said four hours, and that was if he rushed.  
  
'More like four years.'  
  
Picking up the paper again, Quatre sighed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A knock on the door woke Quatre, and he looked around blindly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Remembering what had awoken him, Quatre looked at the door, where a figure was so drenched in light that he was blurred.  
  
"Um, hi?"  
  
"Little one,"  
  
Ah, so it was Trowa,  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Me? Work... well, sleeping."  
  
Laughing a little, Trowa entered, closing the door so Quatrew could see properly.  
  
Dressed in jeans and a dark blue long sleeve top, trowa sat on the desk.  
  
"Do you plan on coming home?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've been worried about you."  
  
"Worried? I told you I have work to do."  
  
"Yes, but not this much."  
  
"Did Heero ring you?"  
  
"Yes, and we had an amusing time, though I didn't really enjoy it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre, searching his tired eyes, then shrugged, looking away.  
  
"You weren't there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Trowa, but this is work that has to be done."  
  
"I understand, but to be truthfull, you made a promise I can use right now, to get you out of here."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"Well, in twenty minutes, it'll be Sunday, and you promised me not to work on them, but there is another."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"You promised not to work on holidays, when we should be together."  
  
"Holidays?"  
  
"Little one, do you not know what today is?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"It's the fourteenth. Of February."  
  
"Um.... no, not ringing any bells."  
  
"St Valentine."  
  
"Holy crap, it's Valentines Day?!"  
  
"Yes. But only for a short while longer, so lets get going."  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa longingly, then the work.  
  
Trowa, work. Trowa, work.  
  
Of course, being human even though highly adorable, Quatre decided that for once, he could skip the work, and take pleasure.  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
After a dinner at Quatre's favourite cafe, which stayed open 24/7, the two went back to their place.  
  
A cosy, three story building, that had many empty rooms, one of the smallest houses his sisters would let Quatre stay in, was where he and Trowa lived.  
  
When they got back, it was pretty late, but in celebration of the day, (that was now over), the two decided to stay up together, maybe watch a little T.V.  
  
Curled up on the couch, Quatre was in Trowa's arms, who he knew was refraining from making out ith him right there.  
  
'It's times like this that remind that even though really smart, and an empath, I'm still human, like Trowa. He seems to be my one link back to the real world right now. Without him, I'd be lost, completely and frorever. I love him, that I'm sure of.'  
  
Snuggling closer, Quatre heard himself mutter out loud,  
  
"I love you, Trowa."  
  
Blushing completely, Quatre tried to pull away from Trowa's grip, sure he'd be rejected, but recieved a smirk, then a kiss and warm smile, and as he snuggled back into Trowa's chest, he heard,  
  
"Love you, Quatre."  
  
When the movie they'd been watching finished, Quatre got up, and went into his room, looking for his yjama's; long black pants, half baggy on him, while Trowa went to his room and changed into his long white pants, as both slept without tops.  
  
Quatre then went to the bathroom, after Trowa, and brushed his teeth, while Trowa brushed his hair into what he considered, it's 'normal' position, still hiding one eye, but now nearly flat.  
  
Hearing a knock on his door, Trowa smiled up at Quatre as he entered, and hugged him.  
  
"Trowa....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
A bit confused, Trowa let Quatre pull away and look him in the eye.  
  
"Trowa.... I... if you want to, I think I'm ready..... truely."  
  
Smiling gently, Trowa hugged his boyfriend again.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You mean everything to me, Trowa, and I really do think, and feel, ready for this. For you. For me. For us."  
  
"If you're sure.... But remember, you can always back out. I'm not going to force you into anything, it's all your choice."  
  
"Trowa, I'm ready for this... I'm just not to sure...... what to do...."  
  
Nodding, Trowa sat down on the bed, pulling Quatre into his lap, and gliding his hands through the silky blonde hair.  
  
"Little one, I know, I was like you once, before..."  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"S rules T. Someone at my old school wrote this in the janiters closet, where.... My virginity was.. almost forecfully taken."  
  
"Trowa, your were raped?!"  
  
Soothing the blonde back into his calm manner, Trowa kept talking.  
  
"It felt so good, but afterwards..... I dunno, I realised that I'd wanted it, but for all the bad reasons, all the wrong reasons."  
  
"How do you know what the right ones are."  
  
"Well, describe to me how you feel, the reason why you want to."  
  
"Umm, you're really my reason. Trowa, you're my idol, my love, my life, my friend, my guide. And apart from that, you're my lifeline. Without you, I'd be either dead, or completely drugged up. I know this sounds like I want to give you something back, and it is, but it's also more. This is me wanting to do this, not only for you, but me. I'm human, as much as I don't act like it, and sometimes the things most human hit me hard, like this. Love. Making love."  
  
"Quatre...... wow, i think you are ready."  
  
"Can... can I ask why you did?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what it was like, and he was really popular, everybody was doing it, and he kept telling me to, or he'd dump me, and then.... we were kissing, I got my first hard one, we thought it perfectly romantic, so we did..... but it was wrong, all wrong. It was lust, confusion, and curiousity that killed my innocence. But Quatre, you're always perfect, aren't you?"  
  
"If I was perfect, Trowa, I wouldn't be human, and only human's can feel this stupidly in love.... or confused."  
  
"Confused about what?"  
  
Trowa satred at Quatre, wondering what the boy was confused about, but when he recieved a grin, he grinned as well.  
  
"Um, Trowa? How do two guys do it?"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Okay, that took me about three quaters of an hour to write, so you can spend at *least* half a minute reviewing!!  
  
If you are still with me here, thank you!! I feel your pain!! ^^;;  
  
Umm, before you ask, no, no more after this, not to this story!! It'll stay a one-shot!!! It has to!!  
  
Oh, and note for those who read My December, um, I can't get another chapter for it, everything I write turns into crap..... but oh well!! I've got a few idea's, but they might bust as well!!!  
  
Thankx to anyone who reviews this, or who has reviewed My December, my mum is calling, and I gtg,  
  
-Dark_lil_Devil 


End file.
